ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Tycoon 3
Zoo Tycoon 3 is an upcoming 2020 video game that will be developed by a unconfirmed company and published by Microsoft Studios. Including the very first edition of the series to be playable through a Linux computer, as well with every single expansion pack working on Mac's Operating System. This game should not be confused with the current Xbox version by Frontier Developments. Constructions Fences *Aviary Dome *Aviary Netting *Aviary Roof *Brick Wall *Brick Window Wall *Bubble Window *Chain Link Fence *Concrete Fence *Concrete Window Fence *Glass Barrier *Glass Dome *Glass Roof *Hedge Fence *Iron Bar Fence *Large Window *Netted Tunnel *Staff Gate *Small Terrarium *Split-Rail Fence *Stone Wall *Stone Window Wall *Water Barrier *Wire Fence Paths *Asphalt Path *Brick Path *Concrete Path *Dirt Path *Marble Path *Sand Path *Stone Path *Walkthrough Bridge through lemur and tamarin exhibits *Walkthrough Path through kangaroo, deer, and tortoise exhibits Buildings *African-Style Construction Parts *Art Gallery *Australian-Style Construction Parts *ATM *Balloon Cart *Beverage Stand *Bookstore *Botanical Garden *Butterfly Garden *Café *Canadian-Style Construction Parts *Chinese-Style Construction Parts *Discovery Kiosk *Egyptian-Style Construction Parts *Family Restaurant *Free-Flight Bird Show Stage *Gift Cart *Gift Shop *Greenhouse *Hamburger Stand *Headset Kiosk *Herpetarium Construction Parts *Hotdog Stand *Hotel *Ice Cream Cart *IMAX Movie Theater *Inca-Style Construction Parts *Indian-Style Construction Parts *Infirmary *Japanese-Style Construction Parts *Large Restroom *Lorikeet Feeding Stand *Mayan-Style Construction Parts *Mexican-Style Construction Parts *Miniature Golf Course *Museum *Nocturnal House Construction Parts *Parakeet Feeding Stand *Penguin Pool Construction Parts *Photo Booth *Photo Kiosk *Pizza Stand *Popcorn Stand *Restaurant *Seal Pool Construction Parts *Security Building *Small Restroom *Snack Machine *Soda Machine *Vet Building *Video Arcade Scenery *ATM *Bench *Binocular Stand *Climbing Bars *Crocodile Fountain *Donation Box *Drinking Fountain *Duck Pond *Elephant Fountain *Elephant Hedge *Elephant Statue *Exhibit Signs for each animal species *Frog Pond *Giraffe Feeding Gazebo *Giraffe Hedge *Hippopotamus Fountain *Ice Cream Vending Machine *Japanese Garden *Kangaroo Bouncy Ride *Lamp Post *Lion Statue *Marble Arch *Payphone *Picnic Table *Recycling Can *Seesaw *Slide *Snack Vending Machine *Soda Vending Machine *Stone Arch *Swingset *Tiger Statue *Trash Can *Turtle Pond *Umbrella Table *Zoo Map Rides *Chairlift **Station **Pole **T-Pole *Steel Roller Coaster **Station **Track *Train **Station **Track *River Rapids Ride **Station **Lift Hill **Whitewater River Pool **Robotic Cobra Model 1 **Robotic Cobra Model 2 **Robotic Cobra Model 3 **Robotic Crocodile Model 1 **Robotic Crocodile Model 2 **Robotic Squirting Asian Elephant Model 1 **Robotic Squirting Asian Elephant Model 2 **Robotic Squirting Asian Elephant Model 3 **Robotic Squirting Asian Elephant Model 4 **Robotic Squirting Asian Elephant Model 5 **Robotic Hippo Model 1 **Robotic Hippo Model 2 **Robotic Hippo Model 3 **Robotic Hippo Model 4 **Robotic Python Model **Robotic Tiger Model **Robotic Vulture Model 1 **Robotic Vulture Model 2 **Robotic Vulture Model 3 *Elephant Ride *Monorail **Station **Track *Animal Gate *Vehicle Gate *Crossing Gate Animals Adoptable #Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) (Savanna) #Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) (Shrubland) #Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) (Desert) #African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) ##Cape Buffalo (caffer) (Savanna) ##Forest Buffalo (nanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) (Wetland) #African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) ##East African Bush Elephant (knochenhaueri) (Savanna) ##South African Bush Elephant (africana) (Savanna) #African Bush Viper (Atheris squamigera) (Savanna) #African Civet (Civettictis civetta) (Savanna) #African Crowned Eagle (Stephanoaetus coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) (Wetland) #African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Golden Cat (Caracal aurata) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) (Savanna) #African Openbill (Anastomus lamelligerus) (Wetland) #African Rock Python (Python sebae) (Savanna) #African Pygmy Goose (Nettapus auritus) (Wetland) #African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) (Wetland) #African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) (Wetland) #African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) ##Cape Wild Dog (pictus) (Savanna) ##East African Wild Dog (lupinus) (Savanna) #Aldabra Tortoise (Aldabrachelys gigantea) (Shrubland) #Allen's Swamp Monkey (Allenopithecus nigroviridis) (Wetland) #Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) (Alpine) #Amazon Milk Frog (Trachycephalus resinifictrix) (Tropical Rainforest) #American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) (Wetland) #American Badger (Taxidea taxus) (Grassland) #American Bison (Bison bison) ##Plains Bison (bison) (Grassland) ##Wood Bison (athabascae) (Taiga) #American Bittern (Botaurus lentiginosus) (Wetland) #American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) ##Cinnamon Bear (cinnamomum) (Temperate Forest) ##Eastern Black Bear (americanus) (Temperate Forest) ##Florida Black Bear (floridanus) (Wetland) ##Glacier Bear (emmonsii) (Taiga) ##Kermode Bear (kermodei) (Taiga) ##Olympic Black Bear (altifrontalis) (Taiga) #American Black Duck (Anas rubripes) (Wetland) #American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) (Wetland) #American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) (Coast) #American Hog-Nosed Skunk (Conepatus leuconotus) (Shrubland) #American Kestrel (Falco sparverius) (Temperate Forest) #American Marten (Martes americana) (Taiga) #American Toad (Anaxyrus americanus) (Temperate Forest) #American White Pelican (Pelecanus erythrorhynchos) (Wetland) #American Wigeon (Anas americana) (Wetland) #Andean Cock-of-the-Rock (Rupicola peruvianus) (Cloud Forest) #Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) (Alpine) #Andean Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus andinus) (Shrubland) #Angolan Colobus (Colobus angolensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) (Desert) #Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) (Tundra) #Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) (Tundra) #Argali (Ovis ammon) ##Altai Argali (ammon) (Alpine) ##Marco Polo Sheep (polli) (Alpine) #Argentine Horned Frog (Ceratophrys ornata) (Wetland) #Argentine Red Tegu (Tupinambis rufescens) (Shrubland) #Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) ##Bornean Elephant (borneensis) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Indian Elephant (indicus) (Shrubland) ##Sri Lankan Elephant (maximus) (Wetland) ##Sumatran Elephant (sumatranus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) (Tropical Rainforest) #Asian Palm Civet (Paradoxurus hermaphroditus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Asian Water Monitor (Varanus salvator) (Wetland) #Asiatic Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) ##Formosan Black Bear (formosanus) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Himalayan Black Bear (laniger) (Alpine) ##Japanese Black Bear (japonicus) (Temperate Forest) #Asiatic Golden Cat (Catopuma temminckii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Australian Black Swan (Cygnus atratus) (Wetland) #Australian Brush-Turkey (Alectura lathami) (Tropical Rainforest) #Australian Ghost Bat (Macroderma gigas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Australian King Parrot (Alisterus scapularis) (Temperate Forest) #Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Azara's Agouti (Dasyprocta azarae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bahama Pintail (Anas bahamensis) (Wetland) #Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) ##Northern Bald Eagle (washingtoniensis) (Taiga) ##Southern Bald Eagle (leucocephalus) (Wetland) #Bald-Headed Uakari (Cacajao calvus) ##Red Bald-Headed Uakari (rubicundus) (Tropical Rainforest) ##White Bald-Headed Uakari (calvus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ball Python (Python regius) (Savanna) #Banded Linsang (Prionodon linsang) (Tropical Rainforest) #Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) (Savanna) #Banteng (Bos javanicus) ##Javan Banteng (javanicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bar-Headed Goose (Anser indicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Barasingha (Rucervus duvaucelii) (Wetland) #Barbary Dove (Streptopelia risoria) (Temperate Forest) #Barbary Macaque (Macaca sylvanus) (Temperate Forest) #Barbary Sheep (Ammotragus lervia) (Desert) #Barn Owl (Tyto alba) ##American Barn Owl (pratincola) (Temperate Forest) ##Common Barn Owl (alba) (Grassland) #Barred Eagle Owl (Bubo sumatranus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) (Shrubland) #Bateleur (Terathopius ecaudatus) (Savanna) #Bay Cat (Catopuma badia) (Tropical Rainforest) #Beautiful Sunbird (Cinnyris pulchellus) (Savanna) #Beech Marten (Martes foina) (Temperate Forest) #Bharal (Pseudois nayaur) (Alpine) #Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) ##Desert Bighorn Sheep (nelsoni) (Desert) ##Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (canadensis) (Alpine) #Binturong (Arctictis binturong) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) (Wetland) #Black Grouse (Lyrurus tetrix) (Temperate Forest) #Black Heron (Egretta ardesiaca) (Wetland) #Black Howler (Alouatta caraya) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black Kite (Milvus migrans) ##Small Indian Kite (govinda) (Shrubland) #Black Lemur (Eulemur macaco) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) (Savanna) #Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) ##Eastern Black Rhinoceros (michaeli) (Savanna) ##South Central Black Rhinoceros (minor) (Savanna) #Black Skimmer (Rynchops niger) (Wetland) #Black Spiny-Tailed Iguana (Ctenosaura similis) (Shrubland) #Black Stork (Ciconia nigra) (Wetland) #Black Vulture (Coragyps atratus) (Shrubland) #Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) (Grassland) #Black-and-Rufous Sengi (Rhynchocyon petersi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) ##East African Jackal (schmidti) (Savanna) ##Cape Jackal (mesomelas) (Shrubland) #Black-Bellied Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna autumnalis) (Wetland) #Black-Capped Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri boliviensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black-Crowned Night Heron (Nycticorax nycticorax) (Wetland) #Black-Footed Cat (Felis nigripes) (Shrubland) #Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) (Grassland) #Black-Fronted Piping Guan (Aburria jacutinga) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black-Headed Spider Monkey (Ateles fusciceps) ##Brown-Headed Spider Monkey (fusciceps) (Cloud Forest) #Black-Necked Swan (Cygnus melancoryphus) (Wetland) #Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) (Shrubland) #Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) (Grassland) #Black-Throated Magpie-Jay (Calocitta colliei) (Shrubland) #Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) (Shrubland) #Blakiston's Fish Owl (Bubo blakistoni) (Wetland) #Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea rudolphi) (Cloud Forest) #Blue Crane (Anthropoides paradiseus) (Grassland) #Blue Duiker (Philantomba monticola) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue Monkey (Cercopithecus mitis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue Poison Frog (Dendrobates tinctorius azureus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue-Bellied Roller (Coracias cyanogaster) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue-Breasted Kingfisher (Halcyon malimbica) (Wetland) #Blue-Crowned Racket-Tail (Prioniturus discurus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue-Eyed Lemur (Eulemur flavifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue-Faced Honeyeater (Entomyzon cyanotis) (Savanna) #Blue-Throated Macaw (Ara glaucogularis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue-Tongued Skink (Tiliqua scincoides) ##Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink (scincoides) (Temperate Forest) #Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor) ##Common Boa Constrictor (imperator) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor (constrictor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Boat-Billed Heron (Cochlearius cochlearius) (Wetland) #Bobcat (Lynx rufus) ##Eastern Bobcat (rufus) (Temperate Forest) ##Florida Bobcat (floridanus) (Wetland) ##Southwestern Bobcat (baileyi) (Desert) #Boelen's Python (Morelia boeleni) (Cloud Forest) #Bohor Reedbuck (Redunca redunca) (Savanna) #Bolson Tortoise (Gopherus flavomarginatus) (Shrubland) #Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus) ##Eastern Bongo (isaaci) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Lowland Bongo (eurycerus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bonobo (Pan paniscus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus) ##Blesbok (philippsi) (Grassland) ##Bontebok (pygargus) (Grassland) #Boomslang (Dispholidus typus) (Savanna) #Bornean Bearded Pig (Sus barbatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brahminy Kite (Haliastur indus) (Wetland) #Brazilian Galliwasp (Diploglossus lessonae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brazilian Prehensile-Tailed Porcupine (Coendou prehensilis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) (Grassland) #Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) ##Eurasian Brown Bear (arctos) (Taiga) ##Gobi Bear (gobiensis) (Shrubland) ##Grizzly Bear (horribilis) (Taiga) ##Himalayan Brown Bear (isabellinus) (Alpine) ##Kamchatka Brown Bear (beringianus) (Taiga) ##Kodiak Bear (middendorffi) (Taiga) ##Syrian Brown Bear (syriacus) (Temperate Forest) ##Tibetan Blue Bear (pruinosus) (Alpine) ##Ussuri Brown Bear (lasiotus) (Temperate Forest) #Brown Greater Galago (Otolemur crassicaudatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brown Hyena (Hyaena brunnea) (Desert) #Brown Woolly Monkey (Lagothrix lagotricha) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brown-Throated Three-Toed Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) (Shrubland) #Budgett's Frog (Lepidobatrachus laevis) (Wetland) #Burmese Brown Tortoise (Manouria emys) (Tropical Rainforest) #Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) (Tropical Rainorest) #Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia) ##Florida Burrowing Owl (floridana) (Wetland) ##Northern Burrowing Owl (hypugaea) (Grassland) ##Southern Burrowing Owl (cunicularia) (Grassland) #Bushdog (Speothos venaticus) (Tropical Rainforest) #California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) (Desert) #California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) (Coast) #Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) (Wetland) #Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) (Taiga) #Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) (Tropical Rainforest) #Canvasback (Aythya valisineria) (Wetland) #Cape Genet (Genetta tigrina) (Savanna) #Cape Ground Squirrel (Xerus inauris) (Shrubland) #Cape Grysbok (Raphicerus melanotis) (Shrubland) #Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) (Savanna) #Cape Starling (Lamprotornis nitens) (Shrubland) #Capuchinbird (Perissocephalus tricolor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) (Tropical Rainforest) #Caracal (Caracal caracal) ##Asiatic Caracal (schmitzi) (Desert) ##Common Caracal (caracal) (Shrubland) #Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) ##Barren-Ground Caribou (groenlandicus) (Tundra) ##Grant's Caribou (granti) (Tundra) ##Peary Caribou (pearyi) (Tundra) ##Woodland Caribou (caribou) (Taiga) #Carpet Python (Morelia spilota) ##Darwin's Carpet Python (variegata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) (Savanna) #Central Bearded Dragon (Pogona vitticeps) (Shrubland) #Chacma Baboon (Papio ursinus) (Shrubland) #Chacoan Peccary (Catagonus wagneri) (Shrubland) #Chamois (Rupicapra rupicapra) ##Alpine Chamois (rupicapra) (Alpine) #Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) ##Asiatic Cheetah (venaticus) (Shrubland) ##South African Cheetah (jubatus) (Savanna) ##Tanzanian Cheetah (raineyii) (Savanna) #Chilean Flamingo (Phoenicopterus chilensis) (Wetland) #Chilean Pudú (Pudu puda) (Temperate Forest) #Chinese Alligator (Alligator sinensis) (Wetland) #Chinese Crocodile Lizard (Shinisaurus crocodilurus) (Wetland) #Chinese Ferret-Badger (Melogale moschata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) (Alpine) #Chinese Goral (Nemorhaedus griseus) (Alpine) #Chinese Pangolin (Manis pentadactyla) (Temperate Forest) #Chinese Pit Viper (Ovophis monticola) (Temperate Forest) #Chinese Water Dragon (Physignathus cocincinus) (Wetland) #Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarcticus) (Tundra) #Chital (Axis axis) (Wetland) #Chousingha (Tetracerus quadricornis) (Shrubland) #Chukar Partridge (Alectoris chukar) (Desert) #Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus) (Alpine) #Cinnamon Teal (Anas cyanoptera) (Wetland) #Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) (Shrubland) #Collared Brown Lemur (Eulemur collaris) (Shrubland) #Collared Mangabey (Cercocebus torquatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) (Shrubland) #Columbian Rainbow Boa (Epicrates maurus) (Cloud Forest) #Common Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina) ##Eastern Box Turtle (carolina) (Temperate Forest) #Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) (Temperate Forest) #Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo) (Grassland) #Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) ##Central Chimpanzee (troglodytes) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Eastern Chimpanzee (schweinfurthii) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Western Chimpanzee (verus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Chuckwalla (Sauromalus ater) (Desert) #Common Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) (Desert) #Common Death Adder (Acanthophis antarcticus) (Shrubland) #Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) (Savanna) #Common Dwarf Mongoose (Helogale parvula) (Shrubland) #Common Eland (Taurotragus oryx) ##Cape Eland (oryx) (Savanna) #Common Emerald Dove (Chalcophaps indica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Hill Myna (Gracula religiosa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) ##Eastern Hippopotamus (kiboko) (Savanna) ##Nile Hippopotamus (amphibius) (Wetland) #Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Ostrich (Struthio camelus) ##Masai Ostrich (massaicus) (Savanna) ##North African Ostrich (camelus) (Desert) ##Southern Ostrich (australis) (Savanna) #Common Raven (Corvus corax) (Taiga) #Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Tree Shrew (Tupaia glis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) ##Central African Warthog (massaicus) (Savanna) ##Southern Warthog (sundevallii) (Savanna) #Common Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) ##Blue Wildebeest (taurinus) (Savanna) ##Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (albojubatus) (Savanna) #Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) (Shrubland) #Congo Peafowl (Afropavo congensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cooper's Hawk (Accipiter cooperii) (Temperate Forest) #Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix) ##Southern Copperhead (contortrix) (Temperate Forest) #Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) (Shrubland) #Cornsnake (Pantherophis guttatus) (Temperate Forest) #Coscoroba Swan (Coscoroba coscoroba) (Wetland) #Cotton-Top Tamarin (Saguinus oedipus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cottonmouth (Agkistrodon piscivorus) ##Florida Cottonmouth (conanti) (Wetland) #Cougar (Puma concolor) ##Florida Panther (coryi) (Wetland) ##Mountain Lion (couguar) (Alpine) ##Northern Puma (concolor) (Alpine) #Coyote (Canis latrans) ##Mearns' Coyote (mearnsi) (Desert) ##Mountain Coyote (lestes) (Alpine) ##Plains Coyote (latrans) (Grassland) #Crab-Eating Fox (Cerdocyon thous) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crab-Eating Macaque (Macaca fascicularis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crab-Eating Raccoon (Procyon cancrivorus) (Coast) #Crested Black Macaque (Macaca nigra) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crested Fireback (Lophura ignita) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crested Guineafowl (Guttera pucherani) (Shrubland/Free-Range) #Crested Ibis (Nipponia nippon) (Wetland) #Crested Serpent Eagle (Spilornis cheela) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crested Partridge (Rollulus rouloul) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crimson Rosella (Platycercus elegans) (Temperate Forest) #Crocodile Monitor (Varanus salvadorii) (Cloud Forest) #Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crowned Sifaka (Propithecus coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Amazon (Amazona leucocephala) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Hutia (Capromys pilorides) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Trogon (Priotelus temnurus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Culpeo (Lycalopex culpaeus) (Alpine) #Cuvier's Gazelle (Gazella cuvieri) (Temperate Forest) #Dalmatian Pelican (Pelecanus crispus) (Wetland) #Dama Gazelle (Nanger dama) ##Addra Gazelle (ruficollis) (Desert) ##Mhorr Gazelle (mhorr) (Desert) #Darwin's Rhea (Rhea pennata) (Grassland) #De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Demoiselle Crane (Grus virgo) (Grassland) #Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) (Desert) #Desert Warthog (Phacochoerus aethiopicus) ##Somali Warthog (delamerei) (Shrubland) #Dhole (Cuon alpinus) ##Southern Dhole (alpinus) (Temperate Forest) ##Sumatran Dhole (sumatrensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Diademed Sifaka (Propithecus diadema) (Tropical Rainforest) #Dingo (Canis dingo) (Shrubland) #Drill (Mandrillus leucophaeus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Dusky Grouse (Dendragapus obscurus) (Taiga) #Dwarf Cassowary (Casuarius bennetti) (Cloud Forest) #Dwarf Crocodile (Osteolaemus tetraspis) (Wetland) #East African Oryx (Oryx beisa) ##Common Beisa Oryx (beisa) (Savanna) ##Fringe-Eared Oryx (callotis) (Shrubland) #Eastern Barred Bandicoot (Perameles gunnii) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus adamanteus) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) ##Mountain Gorilla (beringei) (Cloud Forest) #Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) (Grassland) #Eastern Lowland Olingo (Bassaricyon alleni) (Cloud Forest) #Eastern Ratsnake (Pantherophis alleghaniensis) (Wetland) #Eastern Rosella (Platycercus eximius) (Temperate Forest) #Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus) ##Red-Sided Eclectus Parrot (polychloros) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Solomon Eclectus Parrot (solomonensis) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Vos Eclectus Parrot (vosmaeri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Egg-Eating Snake (Dasypeltis scabra) (Savanna) #Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) (Shrubland) #Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) (Wetland/Free-Range) #Egyptian Plover (Pluvianus aegyptius) (Wetland) #Egyptian Vulture (Neophron percnopterus) (Shrubland) #Eld's Deer (Panolia eldii) ##Sangai (eldi) (Shrubland) #Elegant Crested Tinamou (Eudromia elegans) (Grassland) #Elk (Cervus canadensis) ##Rocky Mountain Elk (nelsoni) (Alpine) ##Roosevelt Elk (roosevelti) (Taiga) ##Tule Elk (nannodes) (Grassland) #Emerald Toucanet (Aulacorhynchus prasinus) (Cloud Forest) #Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) ##Bearded Emperor Tamarin (subgrisescens) (Tropical Rainforest) #Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) ##Australian Emu (novaehollandiae) (Shrubland) #Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) (Alpine) #Eurasian Beaver (Castor fiber) (Wetland) #Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) ##European Eagle Owl (bubo) (Taiga) #Eurasian Hobby (Falco subbuteo) (Temperate Forest) #Eurasian Lynx (Lynx lynx) ##Northern Lynx (lynx) (Taiga) ##Siberian Lynx (wrangeli) (Taiga) #Eurasian Sparrowhawk (Accipiter nisus) (Temperate Forest) #European Badger (Meles meles) (Temperate Forest) #European Bee-Eater (Merops apiaster) (Shrubland) #European Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) (Temperate Forest) #Eyelash Viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fallow Deer (Dama dama) ##Eurasian Fallow Deer (dama) (Temperate Forest) ##Persian Fallow Deer (mesopotamica) (Temperate Forest) #False Gharial (Tomistoma schlegelii) (Wetland) #Fanaloka (Fossa fossana) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) (Desert) #Fer-De-Lance (Bothrops asper) (Cloud Forest) #Festive Amazon (Amazona festiva) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fiery-Billed Aracari (Pteroglossus frantzii) (Cloud Forest) #Fiji Banded Iguana (Brachylophus fasciatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fiji Crested Iguana (Brachylophus vitiensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fire Slamander (Salamandra salamandra) (Wetland) #Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) (Savanna) #Fisher (Pekania pennanti) (Taiga) #Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) (Wetland) #Flat-Headed Cat (Prionailurus planiceps) (Tropical Rainforest) #Forest Cobra (Naja melanoleuca) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) (Tropical Rainforest) #Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) (Shrubland) #Fulvous Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna bicolor) (Wetland) #Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica) (Savanna) #Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) (Shrubland) #Galápagos Giant Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) ##Chatham Island Tortoise (chathamensis) (Shrubland) ##Indefatigable Island Tortoise (porteri) (Shrubland) #Gambel's Quail (Callipepla gambelii) (Desert) #Gambian Pouched Rat (Cricetomys gambianus) (Savanna) #Gaur (Bos gaurus) ##Indian Gaur (gaurus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) (Alpine) #Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) (Shrubland) #Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) (Tundra) #Geoffroy's Cat (Leopardus geoffroyi) (Grassland) #Geoffroy's Marmoset (Callithrix geoffroyi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) ##Ornate Spider Monkey (ornatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) ##Southern Gerenuk (walleri) (Savanna) #Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) (Grassland) #Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) (Grassland) #Giant Coua (Coua gigas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) ##Eastern Giant Eland (gigas) (Shrubland) #Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko (Uroplatus fimbriatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Muntjac (Muntiacus vuquangensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Pangolin (Smutsia gigantea) (Shrubland) #Giant Waxy Monkey Frog (Phyllomedusa bicolor) (Cloud Forest) #Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) ##Banded Gila Monster (cinctum) (Desert) ##Reticulate Gila Monster (suspectum) (Desert) #Gila Woodpecker (Melanerpes uropygialis) (Desert) #Glossy Ibis (Plegadis falcinellus) (Wetland) #Goeldi's Marmoset (Callimico goeldii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gold Dust Day Gecko (Phelsuma laticauda) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gold Tegu (Tupinambis teguixin) (Shruband) #Golden Conure (Guaruba guarouba) (Tropical Rainforest) #Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) ##American Golden Eagle (canadensis) (Alpine) ##European Golden Eagle (chrysaetos) (Alpine) #Golden Jackal (Canis aureus) ##Indian Jackal (indicus) (Shrubland) ##Siamese Jackal (cruesemanni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) (Tropical Rainforest) #Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) (Temperate Forest) #Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) (Temperate Forest) #Golden-Breasted Starling (Lamprotornis regius) (Savanna) #Golden-Headed Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus chrysomelas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Goliath Frog (Conraua goliath) (Wetland) #Goliath Heron (Ardea goliath) (Wetland) #Gopher Tortoise (Gopherus polyphemus) (Wetland) #Grand Cayman Blue Iguana (Cyclura lewisi) (Shrubland) #Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) (Savanna) #Gray Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) (Wetland) #Gray Wolf (Canis lupus) ##Arabian Wolf (arabs) (Desert) ##Arctic Wolf (arctos) (Tundra) ##Eurasian Wolf (lupus) (Taiga) ##Great Plains Wolf (nubilus) (Grassland) ##Indian Wolf (pallipes) (Shrubland) ##Mexican Wolf (baileyi) (Temperate Forest) ##Northwestern Wolf (occidentalis) (Taiga) ##Tibetan Wolf (chanco) (Alpine) #Gray-Headed Flying Fox (Pteropus poliocephalus) (Temperate Forest) #Gray-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia crepitans) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Argus (Argusianus argus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) (Wetland) #Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Bustard (Otis tarda) ##Eastern Great Bustard (dybowskii) (Grassland) #Great Egret (Ardea alba) (Wetland) #Great Gray Owl (Strix nebulosa) (Taiga) #Great Green Macaw (Ara ambiguus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) ##Desert Great Horned Owl (pallescens) (Desert) ##Eastern Great Horned Owl (virginianus) (Temperate Forest) #Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Kiskadee (Pitangus sulphuratus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Spotted Kiwi (Apteryx haastii) (Temperate Forest) #Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) (Coast) #Greater Adjutant (Leptoptilos dubius) (Wetland) #Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) (Desert) #Greater Bulldog Bat (Noctilio leporinus) (Wetland) #Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) (Wetland) #Greater Glider (Petauroides volans) (Temperate Forest) #Greater Grison (Galictis vittata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) (Savanna) #Greater Malayan Chevrotain (Tragulus napu) (Tropical Rainforest) #Greater Prairie Chicken (Tympanuchus cupido) ##Attwater's Prairie Chicken (attwateri) (Grassland) #Greater Rhea (Rhea americana) (Grassland) #Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) (Desert) #Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) (Grassland) #Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Anole (Anolis carolinensis) (Wetland) #Green Bee-Eater (Merops orientalis) (Shrubland) #Green Heron (Butorides virescens) (Wetland) #Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) (Tropical Rainforest/Free-Range) #Green Jay (Cyanocorax yncas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Peafowl (Pavo muticus) ##Indochinese Peafowl (imperator) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Tree Frog (Hyla cinerea) (Wetland) #Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Woodhoopoe (Phoeniculus purpureus) (Savanna) #Green-and-Black Dart Frog (Dendrobates auratus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green-Winged Macaw (Ara chloropterus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green-Winged Teal (Anas carolinensis) (Wetland) #Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) (Shrubland) #Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) (Alpine) #Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) (Shrubland) #Groundhog (Marmota monax) (Temperate Forest) #Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) (Grassland) #Guinea Baboon (Papio papio) (Tropical Rainforest) #Guinea Turaco (Tauraco persa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Guira Cuckoo (Guira guira) (Grassland) #Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus) (Tundra) #Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) (Desert) #Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) (Wetland) #Hammerhead Bat (Hypsignathus monstrosus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina) ##East Atlantic Harbor Seal (vitulina) (Coast) ##Pacific Harbor Seal (richardsi) (Coast) #Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) (Tropical Rainforest) #Harris' Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus) (Desert) #Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus) ##Jackson's Hartebeest (lelwel) (Savanna) ##Red Hartebeest (caama) (Savanna) #Hawaiian Goose (Branta sandvicensis) (Coast) #Helmet Vanga (Euryceros prevostii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Helmeted Currasow (Pauxi pauxi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) (Savanna/Free-Range) #Hen Harrier (Circus cyaneus) (Grassland) #Hill Wallaroo (Macropus robustus) ##Eastern Wallaroo (robustus) (Grassland) ##Euro (erubescens) (Grassland) #Himalayan Marmot (Marmota himalayana) (Alpine) #Himalayan Monal (Lophophorus impejanus) (Alpine) #Himalayan Tahr (Hemitragus jemlahicus) (Alpine) #Hirola (Beatragus hunteri) (Shrubland) #Hispaniolan Solenodon (Solenodon paradoxus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) ##Cape Honey Badger (capensis) (Savanna) ##Indian Honey Badger (indica) (Shrubland) #Hooded Merganser (Lophodytes cucullatus) (Wetland) #Hooded Pitohui (Pitohui dichrous) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hooded Vulture (Necrosyrtes monachus) (Savanna) #Hoopoe (Upupa epops) ##Eurasian Hoopoe (epops) (Shrubland) ##South African Hoopoe (africana) (Savanna) #Horned Curassow (Pauxi unicornis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Horned Guan (Oreophasis derbianus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Horned Parakeet (Eunymphicus cornutus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) (Shrubland) #Imbabala (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) (Savanna) #Impala (Aepyceros melampus) ##Black-Faced Impala (petersi) (Savanna) ##Common Impala (melampus) (Savanna) #Indian Cobra (Naja naja) (Shrubland) #Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Gray Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsii) (Shrubland) #Indian Muntjac (Muntiacus muntjak) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Pangolin (Manis crassicaudata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (Tropical Rainforest/Free-Range) #Indian Porcupine (Hystrix indica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) (Shrubland) #Indian Star Tortoise (Geochelone elegans) (Shrubland) #Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) (Shrubland) #Indri (Indri indri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Jabiru (Jabiru mycteria) (Wetland) #Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Jaguar (Panthera onca) ##Arizona Jaguar (arizonensis) (Desert) ##Brazilian Jaguar (onca) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Pantanal Jaguar (palustris) (Wetland) #Jaguarundi (Puma yagouaroundi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) (Alpine) #Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) (Alpine) #Jamacian Fruit Bat (Artibeus jamaicensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Javan Hawk-Eagle (Nisaetus bartelsi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Javan Humphead Lizard (Gonocephalus chamaeleontinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Javan Rusa (Rusa timorensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Jungle Cat (Felis chaus) ##Himalyan Jungle Cat (affinis) (Alpine) ##Indian Jungle Cat (kelaarti) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kagu (Rhynochetos jubatus) (Temperate Forest) #Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) (Temperate Forest) #Kea (Nestor notabilis) (Alpine) #Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kiang (Equus kiang) (Shrubland) #King Bird-of-Paradise (Cicinnurus regius) (Cloud Forest) #King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) (Tropical Rainforest) #King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) (Tundra) #King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kingsnake (Lampropeltis getula) ##California Kingsnake (californiae) (Shrubland) ##Florida Kingsnake (floridana) (Wetland) #Kinkajou (Potos flavus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) ##Damara Dik-Dik (damarensis) (Savanna) #Kit Fox (Vulpes macrotis) ##San Joaquin Kit Fox (mutica) (Shrubland) #Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) (Savanna) #Knobbed Hornbill (Rhyticeros cassidix) (Tropical Rainforest) #Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) ##New South Wales Koala (cincerus) (Temperate Forest) ##Queensland Koala (adustus) (Temperate Forest) ##Victoria Koala (victor) (Temperate Forest) #Kob (Kobus kob) ##White-Eared Kob (leucotis) (Savanna) #Kodkod (Leopardus guigna) (Temperate Forest) #Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) (Shrubland) #Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori) (Savanna) #Lady Amherst's Pheasant (Chrysolophus amherstiae) (Temperate Forest) #Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus) (Alpine) #Lanner Falcon (Falco biarmicus) (Desert) #Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) (Savanna) #Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) (Shrubland) #Leopard (Panthera pardus) ##African Leopard (pardus) (Savanna) ##Amur Leopard (orientalis) (Taiga) ##Arabian Leopard (nimr) (Desert) ##Indian Leopard (fusca) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Javan Leopard (melas) (Tropical Rainforest) ##North Chinese Leopard (japonensis) (Temperate Forest) ##Persian Leopard (ciscaucasica) (Shrubland) ##Sri Lankan Leopard (kotiya) (Tropical Rainforest) #Leopard Cat (Prionailurus bengalensis) ##Indian Leopard Cat (bengalensis) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Iriomote Cat (iriomotensis) (Temperate Forest) #Leopard Gecko (Eublepharis macularius) (Desert) #Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) (Savanna) #Lesser Flamingo (Phoeniconaias minor) (Wetland) #Lesser Florican (Sypheotides indicus) (Grassland) #Lesser Kestrel (Falco naumanni) (Shrubland) #Lesser Kudu (Tragelaphus imberbis) (Shrubland) #Lesser Long-Nosed Bat (Leptonycteris yerbabuenae) (Desert) #Lesser Spot-Nosed Monkey (Cercopithecus petaurista) (Tropical Rainforest) #Lilac-Breasted Roller (Coracias caudatus) (Savanna) #Limpkin (Aramus guarauna) (Wetland) #Lion (Panthera leo) ##Asiatic Lion (persica) (Shrubland) ##Barbary Lion (leo) (Temperate Forest) ##Congo Lion (azandica) (Savanna) ##Masai Lion (nubica) (Savanna) ##Southwest African Lion (bleyenberghi) (Savanna) ##Transvaal Lion (krugeri) (Savanna) ##West African Lion (senegalensis) (Savanna) #Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) (Temperate Forest) #Little Red Flying Fox (Pteropus scapulatus) (Temperate Forest) #Long-Eared Owl (Asio otus) (Taiga) #Long-Nosed Bandicoot (Perameles nasuta) (Temperate Forest) #Long-Nosed Potoroo (Potorous tridactylus) (Temperate Forest) #Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) (Alpine) #Long-Tailed Glossy Starling (Lamprotornis caudatus) (Savanna) #Long-Tailed Weasel (Mustela frenata) (Temperate Forest) #Long-Tailed Widowbird (Euplectes progne) (Savanna) #Long-Wattled Umbrellabird (Cephalopterus penduliger) (Tropical Rainforest) #Lowland Anoa (Bubalus depressicornis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Lowland Nyala (Nyala angasii) (Savanna) #Lowland Paca (Cuniculus paca) (Tropical Rainforest) #Luzon Bleeding-Heart (Gallicolumba luzonica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) (Coast) #Madagascan Ibis (Lophotibis cristata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Madagascar Day Gecko (Phelsuma madagascariensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) (Coast) #Magnificent Riflebird (Ptiloris magnificus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Magpie Goose (Anseranas semipalmata) (Wetland) #Maguari Stork (Ciconia maguari) (Wetland) #Major Mitchell's Cockatoo (Lophochroa leadbeateri) (Shrubland) #Malagasy Giant Rat (Hypogeomys antimena) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Colugo (Galeopterus variegatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Flying Fox (Pteropus vampyrus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Leaf Frog (Megophrys nasuta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malaysian Giant Turtle (Orlitia borneensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Maleo (Macrocephalon maleo) (Coast) #Mallard Duck (Anas platyrhynchos) (Wetland/Free-Range) #Malleefowl (Leipoa ocellata) (Shrubland) #Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) (Wetland) #Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) (Tropical Rainforest) #Maned Sloth (Bradypus torquatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) (Grassland) #Mangrove Snake (Boiga dendrophila) (Wetland) #Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) ##Eastern Mantled Guereza (kikuyuensis) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Kilimanjaro Guereza (caudatus) (Cloud Forest) #Mantled Howler (Alouatta palliata) (Cloud Forest) #Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) (Savanna) #Margay (Leopardus wiedii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Markhor (Capra falconeri) (Alpine) #Marsh Deer (Blastocerus dichotomus) (Wetland) #Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) (Savanna) #Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchi) (Savanna) #Masked Lapwing (Vanellus miles) (Wetland) #Masked Palm Civet (Paguma larvata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Masoala Fork-Marked Lemur (Phaner furcifer) (Tropical Rainforest) #Matschie's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) (Tropical Rainforest) #Mealy Amazon (Amazona farinosa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) (Shrubland) #Meller's Chameleon (Trioceros melleri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Merlin (Falco columbarius) (Temperate Forest) #Mertens' Water Monitor (Varanus mertensi) (Wetland) #Mexican Beaded Lizard (Heloderma horridum) (Desert) #Mexican Free-Tailed Bat (Tadarida brasiliensis) (Shrubland) #Military Macaw (Ara militaris) (Tropical Forest) #Milksnake (Lampropeltis triangulum) ##Sinaloan Milksnake (sinaloae) (Desert) #Milky Eagle Owl (Bubo lacteus) (Savanna) #Mongolian Gazelle (Procapra gutturosa) (Grassland) #Mongoose Lemur (Eulemur mongoz) (Tropical Rainforest) #Monk Parakeet (Myiopsitta monachus) (Shrubland) #Montezuma Oropendola (Psarocolius montezuma) (Tropical Rainforest) #Moonrat (Echinosorex gymnura) (Tropical Rainforest) #Moose (Alces alces) ##Alaskan Moose (gigas) (Taiga) ##Eastern Moose (americana) (Temperate Forest) ##European Moose (alces) (Taiga) ##Shiras Moose (shirasi) (Taiga) ##Western Moose (andersoni) (Taiga) ##Yakutia Moose (pfizenmayeri) (Taiga) #Mouflon (Ovis orientalis) ##Armenian Mouflon (gmelini) (Alpine) ##European Mouflon (musimon) (Alpine) #Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) (Alpine) #Mountain Tapir (Tapirus pinchaque) (Cloud Forest) #Mountain Zebra (Equus zebra) ##Cape Mountain Zebra (zebra) (Savanna) ##Hartmann's Mountain Zebra (hartmannae) (Savanna) #Mozambique Spitting Cobra (Naja mossambica) (Shrubland) #Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) (Wetland) #Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus) ##Black-Tailed Deer (columbianus) (Taiga) ##Desert Mule Deer (eremicus) (Desert) #Muscovy Duck (Cairina moschata) (Wetland/Free-Range) #Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) (Tundra) #Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) (Desert) #Namaqua Sandgrouse (Pterocles namaqua) (Desert) #New Caledonian Crested Gecko (Correlophus ciliatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #New Caledonian Crow (Corvus moneduloides) (Tropical Rainforest) #New Caledonian Giant Gecko (Rhacodactylus leachianus) (Tropical Rainforest) #New Zealand Kaka (Nestor meridionalis) (Temperate Forest) #Nicobar Pigeon (Caloenas nicobarica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) ##Eastern Nile Crocodile (africanus) (Wetland) ##Southern Nile Crocodile (corviei) (Wetland) #Nile Lechwe (Kobus megaceros) (Wetland) #Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) (Wetland) #Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) (Shrubland) #Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) (Shrubland/Free-Range) #North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) ##Canadian Beaver (canadensis) (Wetland) ##Carolina Beaver (carolinensis) (Wetland) #North American Gray Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) (Shrubland) #North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) (Taiga) #North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) ##Eastern Raccoon (lotor) (Temperate Forest) ##Florida Raccoon (elucus) (Wetland) #North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Northern Bald Ibis (Geronticus eremita) (Shrubland) #Northern Caiman Lizard (Dracaena guianensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Northern Cassowary (Casuarius unappendiculatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Northern Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) ##Kordofan Giraffe (antiquorum) (Shrubland) ##Rothschild's Giraffe (camelopardalis) (Shrubland) ##West African Giraffe (peralta) (Savanna) #Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) (Taiga) #Northern Hawk-Owl (Surnia ulula) (Taiga) #Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) (Wetland) #Northern Luzon Giant Cloud Rat (Phloeomys pallidus) (Cloud Forest) #Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctalus) (Alpine) #Northern White-Cheeked Gibbon (Nomascus leucogenys) (Tropical Rainforest) #Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) (Desert) #Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) (Temperate Forest) #Ocellated Turkey (Meleagris ocellata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) (Savanna) #Onager (Equus hemionus) ##Indian Wild Ass (khur) (Desert) ##Persian Onager (onager) (Shrubland) #Orange-Fronted Hanging Parrot (Loriculus aurantiifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #Oribi (Ourebia ourebi) (Savanna) #Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinerea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Orinoco Crocodile (Crocodylus intermedius) (Wetland) #Ornate Spiny-Tailed Lizard (Uromastyx ornata) (Desert) #Pacarana (Dinomys branickii) (Cloud Forest) #Painted Stork (Mycteria leucocephala) (Wetland) #Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta) (Wetland/Free-Range) #Palawan Peacock-Pheasant (Polyplectron napoleonis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pale Chanting Goshawk (Melierax canorus) (Shrubland) #Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul) (Alpine) #Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Palm-Nut Vulture (Gypohierax angolensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Panamanian Golden Frog (Atelopus zeteki) (Cloud Forest) #Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) ##Giant Panda (melanoleuca) (Temperate Forest) ##Qinling Panda (qinlingensis) (Temperate Forest) #Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Parma Wallaby (Macropus parma) (Temperate Forest) #Parson's Chameleon (Calumma parsonii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) (Grassland) #Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) (Shrubland) #Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) ##American Peregrine Falcon (anatum) (Shrubland) ##European Peregrine Falcon (peregrinus) (Temperate Forest) #Perentie (Varanus giganteus) (Desert) #Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Philippine Sailfin Lizard (Hydrosaurus pustulatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pied Crow (Corvus albus) (Shrubland) #Pied Imperial Pigeon (Ducula bicolor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pileated Gibbon (Hylobates pileatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) (Taiga) #Pink-Backed Pelican (Pelecanus rufescens) (Wetland) #Plains Viscacha (Lagostomus maximus) (Grassland) #Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) ##Burchell's Zebra (burchellii) (Savanna) ##Chapman's Zebra (chapmani) (Savanna) ##Crawshay's Zebra (crawshayi) (Savanna) ##Grant's Zebra (boehmi) (Savanna) ##Maneless Zebra (borensis) (Savanna) ##Selous Zebra (selousi) (Savanna) #Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) (Wetland) #Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #Plush-Crested Jay (Cyanocorax chrysops) (Tropical Rainforest) #Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) (Tundra) #Pond Slider (Trachemys scripta) ##Red-Eared Slider (elegans) (Wetland/Free-Range) #Potto (Perodicticus potto) (Tropical Rainforest) #Powerful Owl (Ninox strenua) (Temperate Forest) #Prevost's Squirrel (Callosciurus prevostii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) (Wetland) #Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) ##Peninsular Pronghorn (peninsularis) (Shrubland) ##Plains Pronghorn (americana) (Grassland) ##Sonoran Pronghorn (sonoriensis) (Desert) #Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) (Grassland) #Puerto Rican Crested Toad (Peltophryne lemur) (Tropical Rainforest) #Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) (Savanna) #Puku (Kobus vardonii) (Savanna) #Purple Gallinule (Porphyrio martinicus) (Wetland) #Purple Swamphen (Porphyrio melanotus) (Wetland) #Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pygmy Hog (Porcula salvania) (Grassland) #Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pygmy Mouse Lemur (Microcebus myoxinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Quokka (Setonix brachyurus) (Temperate Forest) #Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides) ##Japanese Raccoon Dog (viverrinus) (Temperate Forest) ##Ussuri Raccoon Dog (ussuriensis) (Taiga) #Radiated Tortoise (Astrochelys radiata) (Shrubland) #Raggiana Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) (Cloud Forest) #Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Brocket (Mazama americana) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) ##Bactrian Deer (bactrianus) (Grassland) ##Barbary Deer (barbarus) (Temperate Forest) ##Scottish Red Deer (scoticus) (Temperate Forest) #Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) ##American Red Fox (fulvus) (Temperate Forest) ##Arabian Red Fox (arabica) (Desert) ##European Red Fox (crucigera) (Temperate Forest) ##Japanese Fox (japonica) (Temperate Forest) #Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) (Tropical Rainforest/Free-Range) #Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) (Shrubland) #Red Kite (Milvus milvus) (Grassland) #Red Leaf Monkey (Presbytis rubicunda) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Lory (Eos bornea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) (Alpine) #Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Wolf (Canis rufus) (Wetland) #Red-Bellied Lemur (Eulemur rubriventer) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Billed Blue Magpie (Urocissa erythroryncha) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) (Savanna) #Red-Breasted Goose (Branta ruficollis) (Grassland) #Red-Breasted Merganser (Mergus serrator) (Wetland) #Red-Crested Turaco (Tauraco erythrolophus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) (Wetland) #Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Faced Spider Monkey (Ateles paniscus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Fan Parrot (Deroptyus accipitrinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Flanked Duiker (Cephalophus rufilatus) (Shrubland) #Red-Footed Tortoise (Chelonoidis carbonaria) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Fronted Lemur (Eulemur rufifrons) (Tropical Rainfroest) #Red-Fronted Macaw (Ara rubrogenys) (Shrubland) #Red-Handed Tamarin (Saguinus midas) (Tropcial Rainforest) #Red-Legged Seriema (Cariama cristata) (Grassland) #Red-Necked Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus) (Shrubland) #Red-Rumped Agouti (Dasyprocta leporina) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Tailed Black Cockatoo (Calyptorhynchus banksii) (Temperate Forest) #Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) ##Eastern Red-Tailed Hawk (borealis) (Temperate Forest) ##Southwestern Red-Tailed Hawk (fuertesi) (Desert) #Red-Tailed Monkey (Cercopithecus ascanius) (Tropical Rainforest) #Reeve's Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) (Tropical Rainforest/Free-Range) #Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno) (Cloud Forest) #Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) (Savanna) #Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rhim Gazelle (Gazella leptoceros) (Desert) #Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rhinoceros Iguana (Cyclura cornuta) (Coast) #Ribbon-Tailed Astrapia (Astrapia mayeri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus) ##Chinese Ring-Necked Pheasant (torquatus) (Temperate Forest) #Ring-Tailed Coati (Nasua nasua) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ring-Tailed Mongoose (Galidia elegans) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ringtail (Bassariscus astutus) (Desert) #Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) (Savanna) #Rock Cavy (Kerodon rupestris) (Shrubland) #Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) (Shrubland) #Rock Monitor (Varanus albigularis) ##Black-Throated Monitor (ionidesi) (Savanna) #Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) (Tundra) #Rose-Ringed Parakeet (Psittacula krameri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) (Wetland) #Ross' Turaco (Musophaga rossae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Royal Flycatcher (Onychorhynchus coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ruddy Duck (Oxyura jamaicensis) (Wetland) #Ruffed Grouse (Bonasa umbellus) (Taiga) #Rufous-Vented Chachalaca (Ortalis ruficauda) (Shrubland) #Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) (Savanna) #Russell's Viper (Daboia russelii) (Desert) #Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) ##Black Sable Antelope (niger) (Savanna) #Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) (Wetland) #Saiga (Saiga tatarica) (Grassland) #Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) (Coast) #Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor) ##Malayan Sambar Deer (equina) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (unicolor) (Wetland) #Sand Cat (Felis margarita) ##Saharan Sand Cat (margarita) (Desert) #Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) (Desert) #Sandhill Crane (Grus canadensis) ##Florida Sandhill Crane (pratensis) (Wetland) ##Lesser Sandhill Crane (canadensis) (Wetland) #Saola (Pseudoryx nghetinhensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sarus Crane (Grus antigone) ##Australian Sarus Crane (gilliae) (Wetland) ##Indian Sarus Crane (antigone) (Wetland) #Satin Bowerbird (Ptilonorhynchus violaceus) (Temperate Forest) #Saw-Scaled Viper (Echis carinatus) (Desert) #Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) (Wetland) #Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) (Tropical Rainforest) #Scarlet-Headed Blackbird (Amblyramphus holosericeus) (Wetland) #Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) (Desert) #Scissor-Tailed Flycatcher (Tyrannus forficatus) (Shrubland) #Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) (Savanna) #Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) (Savanna) #Serval (Leptailurus serval) (Savanna) #Shingleback Skink (Tiliqua rugosa) (Desert) #Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) (Wetland) #Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) (Shrubland) #Short-Eared Owl (Asio flammeus) ##Galápagos Owl (galapagoensis) (Shrubland) ##Pueo (sandwichensis) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Short-Eared Owl (flammeus) (Temperate Forest) #Short-Eared Zorro (Atelocynus microtis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Siamese Crocodile (Crocodylus siamensis) (Wetland) #Siberian Ibex (Capra sibirica) (Alpine) #Siberian Musk Deer (Moschus moschiferus) (Taiga) #Side-Striped Jackal (Canis adustus) ##Eastern Side-Striped Jackal (notatus) (Savanna) #Sidewinder (Crotalus cerastes) (Desert) #Sika Deer (Cervus nippon) ##Formosan Sika Deer (taiouanus) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Japanese Sika Deer (nippon) (Temperate Forest) #Silky Anteater (Cyclopes didactylus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Silvery-Cheeked Hornbill (Bycanistes brevis) (Shrubland) #Sitatunga (Tragelaphus spekii) (Wetland) #Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) ##Common Sloth Bear (ursinus) (Shrubland) #Smoky Jungle Frog (Leptodactylus pentadactylus) (Cloud Forest) #Snail Kite (Rostrhamus sociabilis) (Wetland) #Snow Goose (Chen caerulescens) ##Lesser Snow Goose (caerulescens) (Wetland) #Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) (Alpine) #Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) (Tundra) #Socialble Weaver (Philetairus socius) (Savanna) #Solomon Island Skink (Corucia zebrata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Somali Ostrich (Struthio molybdophanes) (Savanna) #South African Springhare (Pedetes capensis) (Shrubland) #South American Bushmaster (Lachesis muta) (Tropical Rainforest) #South Island Takahē (Porphyrio hochstetteri) (Grassland) #Southern Bald Ibis (Geronticus calvus) (Wetland) #Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis) (Temperate Forest) #Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) (Savanna) #Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Crested Caracara (Caracara plancus) (Grassland) #Southern Giraffe (Giraffa giraffa) ##Angolan Giraffe (angolensis) (Shrubland) ##Cape Giraffe (giraffa) (Shrubland) #Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) (Savanna) #Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) (Shrubland) #Southern Lapwing (Vanellus chilensis) (Grassland) #Southern Lechwe (Kobus leche) ##Red Lechwe (leche) (Wetland) #Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) (Savanna) #Southern Pig-Tailed Macaque (Macaca nemestrina) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Plains Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Screamer (Chauna torquata) (Wetland) #Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Three-Banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes matacus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Tree Hyrax (Dendrohyrax arboreus) (Savanna) #Southern Viscacha (Lagidium viscacia) (Alpine) #Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill (Tockus leucomelas) (Savanna) #Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) (Cloud Forest) #Spectacled Caiman (Caiman crocodilus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Spectral Bat (Vampyrum spectrum) (Tropical Rainforest) #Spix's Macaw (Cyanopsitta spixii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) (Savanna) #Spotted Owl (Strix occidentalis) ##Northern Spotted Owl (caurina) (Taiga) #Spotted Seal (Phoca largha) (Tundra) #Spotted-Necked Otter (Hydrictis maculicollis) (Wetland) #Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) (Shrubland) #Spruce Grouse (Falcipennis canadensis) (Taiga) #Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) (Wetland) #Steenbok (Raphicerus campestris) (Savanna) #Stoat (Mustela erminea) ##British Stoat (stabilis) (Temperate Forest) ##Polar Stoat (polaris) (Tundra) #Striated Caracara (Phalcoboenus australis) (Coast) #Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) (Tropical Rainforest) #Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) ##Indian Striped Hyena (hyaena) (Shrubland) ##Sudanese Striped Hyena (dubbah) (Desert) #Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) ##Arizona Striped Skunk (estor) (Desert) ##Eastern Striped Skunk (nigra) (Temperate Forest) #Stump-Tailed Macaque (Macaca arctoides) (Temperate Forest) #Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) (Temperate Forest) #Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis) ##Western Sumatran Rhinoceros (sumatrensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sumatran Striped Rabbit (Nesolagus netscheri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) ##Malayan Sun Bear (malayanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sunbittern (Eurypyga helias) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sunda Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi) (Cloud Forest) #Sunda Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) (Tropical Rainforest) #Suni (Neotragus moschatus) (Savanna) #Superb Bird-of-Paradise (Lophorina superba) (Cloud Forest) #Superb Fruit Dove (Ptilinopus superbus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) (Temperate Forest) #Superb Parrot (Polytelis swainsonii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Swallow-Tailed Kite (Elanoides forficatus) (Wetland) #Swamp Wallaby (Wallabia bicolor) (Wetland) #Swift Fox (Vulpes velox) (Shrubland) #Takin (Budorcas taxicolor) ##Golden Takin (bedfordi) (Temperate Forest) ##Sichuan Takin (tibetana) (Temperate Forest) #Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus ruahae) (Savanna) #Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) (Temperate Forest) #Tasmanian Pademeleon (Thylogale billardierii) (Temperate Forest) #Tawny Frogmouth (Podargus strigoides) (Temperate Forest) #Tawny Owl (Strix aluco) (Temperate Forest) #Tayra (Eira barbara) (Tropical Rainforest) #Teledu (Mydaus javanensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Temminck's Tragopan (Tragopan temminckii) (Temperate Forest) #Thick-Billed Parrot (Rhynchopsitta pachyrhyncha) (Tropical Rainforest) #Thinhorn Sheep (Ovis dalli) ##Dall's Sheep (dalli) (Alpine) ##Stone Sheep (stonei) (Alpine) #Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) (Savanna) #Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) (Desert) #Three-Striped Night Monkey (Aotus trivirgatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Three-Wattled Bellbird (Procnias tricarunculatus) (Cloud Forest) #Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) (Grassland) #Tibetan Sand Fox (Vulpes ferrilata) (Grassland) #Tiger (Panthera tigris) ##Bengal Tiger (tigris) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Indochinese Tiger (corbetti) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Malayan Tiger (jacksoni) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Siberian Tiger (altaica) (Taiga) ##South China Tiger (amoyensis) (Shrubland) ##Sumatran Tiger (sumatrae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) (Temperate Forest) #Tiger Snake (Notechis scutatus) (Grassland) #Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) (Tropical Rainforest) #Toque Macaque (Macaca sinica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tree Pangolin (Manis tricuspis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tropical Rattlesnake (Crotalus durissus) ##Cascabel (unicolor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Trumpeter Swan (Cygnus buccinator) (Wetland) #Tsessebe (Damaliscus lunatus) ##Common Tsessebe (lunatus) (Savanna) ##Topi (topi) (Savanna) #Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tufted Deer (Elaphodus cephalophus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tui (Prosthemadera novaeseelandiae) (Temperate Forest) #Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) (Temperate Forest) #Umbrella Cockatoo (Cacatua alba) (Tropical Rainforest) #Urial (Ovis orientalis) ##Bukhara Urial (bochariensis) (Alpine) ##Transcaspian Urial (arkal) (Alpine) #Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) (Shrubland) #Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Verreaux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) (Savanna) #Verreaux's Sifaka (Propithecus verreauxi) (Shrubland) #Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) (Savanna) #Victoria Crowned Pigeon (Goura victoria) (Tropical Rainforest) #Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) (Alpine) #Village Weaver (Ploceus cucullatus) (Savanna) #Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) (Temperate Forest) #Visayan Warty Pig (Sus cebifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) (Savanna/Free-Range) #Wallace's Flying Frog (Rhacophorus nigropalmatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) ##Atlantic Walrus (rosmarus) (Tundra) ##Pacific Walrus (divergens) (Tundra) #Water Deer (Hydropotes inermis) ##Chinese Water Deer (inermis) (Wetland) #Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) ##Defassa Waterbuck (defassa) (Savanna) ##Ellipsen Waterbuck (ellipsiprymnus) (Savanna) #Wattled Crane (Grus carunculata) (Wetland) #Web-Footed Gecko (Pachydactylus rangei) (Desert) #Wedge-Tailed Eagle (Aquila audax) (Shrubland) #Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) (Taiga) #Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) (Desert) #Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) ##Western Lowland Gorilla (gorilla) (Tropical Rainforest) #Western Green Mamba (Dendroaspis viridis) (Savanna) #Western Grey Kangaroo (Macropus fuliginosus) (Grassland) #Western Hognose Snake (Heterodon nasicus) (Shrubland) #Western Lesser Bamboo Lemur (Hapalemur occidentalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Western Long-Beaked Echidna (Zaglossus bruijni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Western Parotia (Parotia sefilata) (Cloud Forest) #Western Pond Turtle (Actinemys marmorata) (Wetland) #Western Spotted Skunk (Spilogale gracilis) (Shrubland) #Western Woolly Lemur (Avahi occidentalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) ##Northern White Rhinoceros (cottoni) (Desert) ##Southern White Rhinoceros (simum) (Shrubland) #White Stork (Ciconia ciconia) (Wetland) #White-Eared Titi (Plecturocebus donacophilus) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Faced Saki (Pithecia pithecia) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) (Wetland) #White-Fronted Bee-Eater (Merops bullockoides) (Savanna) #White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Headed Langur (Trachypithecus poliocephalus) (Temperate Forest) #White-Headed Lemur (Eulemur albifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Lipped Tree Frog (Litoria infrafrenata) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica) (Shrubland) #White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) ##Andean White-Tailed Deer (peruvianus) (Cloud Forest) ##Key Deer (clavium) (Coast) ##Northern White-Tailed Deer (borealis) (Temperate Forest) #White-Throated Kingfisher (Halcyon smyrnensis) (Wetland) #White-Throated Toucan (Ramphastos tucanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Whooping Crane (Grus americana) (Wetland) #Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) ##Central European Boar (scrofa) (Temperate Forest) ##Indian Boar (cristatus) (Wetland) #Wildcat (Felis silvestris) ##African Wildcat (lybica) (Shrubland) ##European Wildcat (silvestris) (Temperate Forest) #Wisent (Bison bonasus) (Temperate Forest) #Wolf's Guenon (Cercopithecus wolfi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Wolverine (Gulo gulo) (Taiga) #Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) (Wetland) #Wood Stork (Mycteria americana) (Wetland) #Wood Turtle (Glyptemys insculpta) (Wetland) #Woolly-Necked Stork (Ciconia episcopus) (Wetland) #Yellow Anaconda (Eunectes notaeus) (Wetland) #Yellow Mongoose (Cynictis penicillata) (Shrubland) #Yellow-Backed Duiker (Cephalophus silvicultor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) (Wetland) #Yellow-Cheeked Gibbon (Nomascus gabriellae) (Cloud Forest) #Yellow-Collared Lovebird (Agapornis personatus) (Savanna) #Yellow-Crowned Amazon (Amazona ochrocephala) (Tropical Rainforest) #Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) (Shrubland) #Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) (Tropical Rainforest) #Yellow-Knobbed Currasow (Crax daubentoni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Yellow-Throated Toucan (Ramphastos ambiguus) ##Swainson's Toucan (swainsonii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Zanzibar Red Colobus (Procolobus kirkii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) (Tropical Rainforest) #Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) (Savanna) Clickable Ambients #American Crow #American Goldfinch #American Robin #Baltimore Oriole #Barn Swallow #Black-Capped Chickadee #Blue Jay #Carolina Wren #Carrion Crow #Cedar Waxwing #Chimney Swift #Clark's Nutcracker #Common Blackbird #Common Bullfinch #Common Chaffinch #Common Grackle #Common Magpie #Common Nightingale #Common Starling #Common Woodpigeon #Dark-Eyed Junco #Eastern Bluebird #Eastern Chipmunk #Eastern Cottontail Rabbit #Eastern Fox Squirrel #Eastern Gray Squirrel #Eastern Meadowlark #Eurasian Blue Tit #Eurasian Goldfinch #Eurasian Jay #Eurasian Nightjar #Eurasian Red Squirrel #Eurasian Skylark #European Robin #European Turtle Dove #Great Tit #House Sparrow #Indigo Bunting #Jackdaw #Mourning Dove #Northern Cardinal #Northern Flicker #Northern Mockingbird #Painted Bunting #Purple Finch #Red-Winged Blackbird #Rock Dove #Rose-Breasted Grosbeak #Steller's Jay #Song Thrush #White-Breasted Nuthatch Downloadable #Black Jaguar #Black Leopard #Coywolf (Canis latupus) (Optional Biome) #Grolar Bear (Ursus arctimus) (Optional Biome) #Jaglion (Panthera leonca) (Optional Biome) #Jagupard (Panthera pardca) (Optional Biome) #King Cheetah #Liger (Panthera legris) (Optional Biome) #Silver Red Fox #Tigon (Panthera tigleo) (Optional Biome) #White American Alligator #White Bengal Tiger #White Lion #White Western Gorilla Food * Bananas * Apples * Grass * Hay * Branches * Bamboo (for pandas) * Eucalyptus (for koalas) * Meat * Fish * Insects * Watermelon * Radishes * Cabbages * Berries * Seeds * Food Bowl with Water * Food Bowl with Blood (for vampire bats) * Food Bowl with Shrimp (for flamingoes) * Food Bowl with Hay * Food Bowl with Grass * Food Bowl with Meat * Food Bowl with Fish * Food Bowl with Seeds * Food Bowl with Insects * Food Bowl with Berries * Food Bowl with Branches * Food Bowl with Bamboo (for pandas) * Food Bowl with Eucalyptus (for koalas) * Food Manger with Grass * Food Manger with Hay * Food Manger with Branches * Food Manger with Bamboo (for pandas) * Metal Food Manger with Meat * Metal Food Manger with Fish * Small Food Manger with Seeds Enrichment * Termite Mound * Large Sea Ice * Medium Sea Ice * Small Sea Ice * Log * Stuffed Prey Dummy * Swinging Log * Pursuit Ball * Small Toy Ball * Barrel * Climbing Ropes * Small Tree Perch * Large Tree Perch * Climbing Tree * Scratching Post * Artificial trees * Artificial vines * Orangutan O-Line * Cooling Shade * Small Lion Rock * Huge Lion Rock * Small Mud Wallow * Medium Mud Wallow * Large Mud Wallow * Meerkat Lookout Post * Hot Springs (for Japanese macaques) * Salt Lick * Heat Lamp * Big Cat Passageway Bridge * Gorilla Passageway Bridge * Orangutan Passageway Bridge * Chimp Passageway Bridge * Wave Machine Shelters * Elephant House * Giraffe House * Large Rock Cave * Small Rock Cave * Large Snow Cave * Small Snow Cave * Eagle Nest * Parrot Nest * Beaver Lodge * Small Burrow * Large Burrow * Lemur House * Small Monkey House * Crocodilian Nest * Large Wooden Shelter * Small Wooden Shelter * Prairie Dog Holes Landscaping Biomes * Alpine * Cloud Forest * Coast * Desert * Grassland * Savanna * Shrubland * Taiga * Tropical Rainforest * Temperate Forest * Tundra * Wetland Trees # African Baobab (Adansonia digitata) (Savanna) # African Teak (Milicia excelsa) (Tropical Rainforest) # Australian Tree Fern (Dicksonia antarctica) (Tropical Rainforest) # Bald Cypress (Taxodium distichum) (Wetland) # Banana Tree (Musa acuminata) (Tropical Rainforest) # Black Mangrove (Avicennia germinans) (Wetland) # Box Elder (Acer negundo) (Temperate Forest) # Bur Oak (Quercus macrocarpa) (Temperate Forest) # Callery Pear # Chinese White Pine (Pinus armandii) (Alpine) # Clusia (Clusia major) (Cloud Forest) # Date Palm (Phoenix dactylifera) (Desert) # Dwarf White Birch (Betula minor) (Temperate Forest) # Elephant Ear (Enterolobium cyclocarpum) (Tropical Rainforest) # Giant Sequoia (Sequoiadendron giganteum) (Taiga) # Himalayan Pine (Pinus wallichiana) (Alpine) # Hook-Thorn (Senegalia caffra) (Savanna) # Japanese Cherry (Prunus serrulata) (Temperate Forest) # Kapok (Ceiba pentandra) (Tropical Rainforest) # Manchineel (Hippomane mancinella) (Coast) # Norway Spruce (Picea abies) (Taiga) # Orchid (Bauhinia purpurea) (Tropical Rainforest) # Quaking Aspen (Populus tremuloides) (Temperate Forest) # Red Pine (Pinus resinosa) (Temperate Forest) # Red Maple (Acer rubrum) (Temperate Forest) # Saguaro (Carnegiea gigantea) (Desert) # Saxaul (Haloxylon ammodendron) (Desert) # Scots Pine (Pinus sylvestris) (Taiga) # Tallowwood (Eucalyptus microcorys) (Temperate Forest) # Umbrella Thorn Acacia (Vachellia tortilis) (Savanna) # Utah Juniper (Juniperus osteosperma) (Desert) # Weeping Myall (Acacia pendula) (Shrubland) # Western Red Cedar (Thuja plicata) (Taiga) # Yellow-Bark Acacia (Acacia xanthophloea) (Shrubland) Plants # Aloe (Aloe vera) (Desert) # Blue Fountain Bamboo (Fargesia nitida) (Temperate Forest) # Broadleaf Cattail (Typha latifolia) (Wetland) # Cape Sundew (Drosera capensis) (Wetland) # Carnation (Dianthus caryophyllus) (Shrubland) # Chrysanthemum (Chrysanthemum spp) (Decorative) # Corpse Lily (Amorphophallus titanum) (Tropical Rainforest) # Daisy (Bellis perennis) (Grassland) # Elephant Grass (Miscanthus fuscus) (Shrubland) # Greater Bladderwort (Utricularia vulgaris) (Wetland) # Mountain Sagebrush (Artemisia tridentata) (Alpine) # Pampas Grass (Cortaderia selloana) (Grassland) # Papyrus (Cyperus papyrus) (Wetland) # Pitcher Plant (Nepenthes peltata) (Tropical Rainforest) # Rafflesia (Rafflesia arnoldii) (Tropical Rainforest) # Rose (Rosa spp) (Decorative) # Reindeer Lichen (Cladonia rangiferina) (Tundra) # Skunk Cabbage (Symplocarpus foetidus) (Wetland) # Tulip (Tulipa gesneriana) (Shrubland) # Venus Flytrap (Dionaea muscipula) (Wetland) # Water Hyacinth # White Water Lily (Nymphaea odorata) (Wetland) Rocks * Large Alpine Rock * Medium Alpine Rock * Small Alpine Rock * Large Cloud Forest Rock * Medium Cloud Forest Rock * Small Cloud Forest Rock * Large Coast Rock * Medium Coast Rock * Small Coast Rock * Large Desert Rock * Medium Desert Rock * Small Desert Rock * Large Grassland Rock * Medium Grassland Rock * Small Grassland Rock * Large Savanna Rock * Medium Savanna Rock * Small Savanna Rock * Large Shrubland Rock * Medium Shrubland Rock * Small Shrubland Rock * Large Taiga Rock * Medium Taiga Rock * Small Taiga Rock * Large Tropical Rainforest Rock * Medium Tropical Rainforest Rock * Small Tropical Rainforest Rock * Large Temperate Forest Rock * Medium Temperate Forest Rock * Small Temperate Forest Rock * Large Tundra Rock * Medium Tundra Rock * Small Tundra Rock * Large Wetland Rock * Medium Wetland Rock * Small Wetland Rock Maps * Albuquerque * Atlanta * Baltimore * Bangkok * Berlin * Boca Raton * Boston * Brooklyn * Cairo * Chicago * Cincinatti * Dallas * Denver * Dubai * Dublin * Fort Lauderdale * Hong Kong * Honolulu * Houston * Giza * Indianapolis * Jerusalem * Kansas City * Las Vegas * London * Los Angeles * Madrid * Melbourne * Mexico City * Miami * Milwaukee * Minneapolis * Moscow * New Orleans * New York * Newport * Oklahoma City * Omaha * Orlando * Paris * Philadelphia * Phoenix * Pittsburgh * Portland * Providence * Rio de Janeiro * Richmond * Rome * Salt Lake City * San Antonio * San Diego * San Francisco * Seattle * Shanghai * Singapore * St. Louis * Sydney * Tokyo * Toledo * Toronto Staff * Bird Handler * Education Podium * Educator * Entertainment Stage * Maintenance Worker * Monkey Entertainer * Parrot Entertainer * Staff Center * Zookeeper Unlockable * Elephant Entertainer * Lion Entertainer * Tiger Entertainer Gameplay Modes Sandbox Mode You can have unlimited money and all animals and objects are unlocked in this mode. Challenge Mode TBA Campaign Mode In this mode, you have to complete the goals ranging from breeding endangered animals to rescuing abandoned ones. * Tutorial 1: Game Control - Learn to how to control the game. * Tutorial 2: Basic Construction - Learn to create exhibits, build buildings and more. * Tutorial 3: Getting Information - Learn to get information on the animals, staff and more. * New Animal Preparations - (Difficulty: Easy) * Smuggled Birds - Create an aviary for smuggled tropical birds. (Difficulty: Medium) * An African Diversity - Build a zoo with at least fifteen species of African animals. (Difficulty: Hard) * Arctic Expedition - Create an exhibit for six of each animal species rescued from the Arctic. (Diffculty: Expert) * Panda-Monium - Try to breed two giant pandas to have at least one cub. (Diffuculty: Expert) Expansion Packs Farm Fair TBA Going Underwater TBA De-Extinction TBA Small Wonders TBA Cryptid Creatures TBA Thoughts on This Idea Do you want to see a third comeback of the nostalgic business simulation franchise? Yes Maybe No Category:Upcoming Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Animals Category:Zoos Category:Aquariums Category:Amusement Parks Category:Microsoft Category:2020